The present invention broadly relates to fishing rod holders. More particularly, it relates to self-gripping fishing rod holders of the type that can be conveniently secured at the periphery of a boat to conventional gunwale rails. Art within the field of this invention can be found in U.S. Class 43, Subclass 21.2 and others.
When pursuing the popular pastime of fishing, it is often desired by fishermen to employ more than one fishing rod or to perform other tasks while fishing. Hence, it is often necessary that a fishing rod go unattended, at least momentarily. In locales where it is feasible to do so, many fisherman use fishing rod holders. Such holders allow the fisherman to temporarily leave a rod unattended or to simultaneously fish with several rods.
Many types of fishing rod holders are known in the art. Some are made out of stamped steel or fashioned from wood. It is also well known in the art to provide a continuous wire framework to hold a fishing rod in a position appropriate for unattended fishing. Regardless, it is necessary to mount the rod holder on a fishing boat or other structure. Hughes U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,229 discloses a mounting bracket for a fishing rod holder. Fishing rod holders take many forms. Simko, U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,021; Koppel, 4,479,322; and McClelland 4,594,805 each disclose wooden and/or plastic structures with a forward prop and a rear retaining area for holding a fishing rod while unattended. Some fishing rod holders are constructed of a continuous piece of wire or rod. U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,761, discloses a device which exhibits a spring like resilience intended to be mounted between the rail of a boat and its gunwale.
Numerous fishing rod holders are commonly sold in sporting goods stores. Bass Pro Shops 1992 Fall Catalog includes several. A rod holder, Item 549-252, disclosed on page 258 of that reference is a continuous bent wire or rod design. More conventional rod holders are disclosed in this reference, Item 549-254 on page 259 and Items 549-428 and 549-432.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,094 issued to Brown on Nov. 8, 1949, illustrates a fishing rod holder intended to be inserted into the ground or mounted on a boat.
Bloodsworth U.S. Pat. No. 3,523,666 illustrates a fishing rod holder similar to Brown except it employs a ring to retain the grip of the rod.
Emery U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,014 illustrates a device similar to that of Brown however it is made out of two separate pieces of stock, and it is "padded".
It is desirous to provide a fishing rod holder which will securely hold a fishing rod while the fisherman is busy with other rods or tasks. In other words, it is important that self gripping features be incorporated into a successful design. It is also desirous to provide a fishing rod holder that is responsive to the stress placed upon it by a strike. The rod holder should employ a mount which will fix the holder in position. Ideally, a rod holder embodying these qualities will provide a progressively stronger grip on the fishing rod handle as a fish pulls on the line. Additionally, such a rod holder needs a quick release feature to facilitate use. In other words, it is necessary not only that the rod holder grip the rod while waiting for a strike, it is necessary that the rod holder secures the rod once a strike occurs. Further, it must be easy and convenient for the fisherman to disengage the rod from the rod holder to land the fish immediately after a strike.